


Final Separation

by RazorMermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Bad Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Vampire!Erwin, there's all kinds of triggers in here, this went dark and I don't even know how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorMermaid/pseuds/RazorMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity has made it's last mistake. Mike is now Erwin's blood slave and Erwin is not a kind, or fully sane, master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Separation

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... this went dark FAST.

**Breathe. Calmly. Slowly.**

Try not to moan. Erwin could _not_ know what this did to him. Just couldn’t.

The licking on the warmest, most sensitive part of his inner thigh was making him crazy.

**Just lie back and wait for him to be done.**

He even had to concentrate on not clenching his hands into the bed covers. That was good though. It gave him something that focused his attention, centered his mind on a task.

Erwin’s silky tongue felt even smoother when he was secreting the slippery anesthetic slime from glands in his mouth. Slicker, and oceans more sensual.

**Please, hurry. Please.**

The blond didn’t have to do that. Erwin wasn’t much stronger than he was. But his reactions were quicker and his movements more sure. He didn’t have to give him the comfort of the pain reduction, either. Other’s didn’t.

Petra could be so vicious to Armin’s thin body that the medics had demanded she keep to a strict feeding schedule so they could have a med team standing by. Just in case.

Erwin could easily have taken what he wanted; making it hurt while he did. 

Before he had become Erwin’s assigned blood bag, they had been friends since childhood. Mike knew Erwin Smith was no ravening beast. But even cool, supremely rational Erwin had his limits. Prey struggling in his grasp when he was hungry would definitely break through whatever control he had.

**Count to ten. Breathe. Don’t incite him.**

Even when he felt Erwin’s slim, sharp, curved canines puncture deep into his femoral artery, it wasn’t all that bad. Erwin’s feeding teeth were actually so thin that they didn’t cause much damage even if he didn’t go to the trouble of preparing the bite location for penetration.

It wasn’t the feral act of piercing his largest leg vein that was worrying him. Erwin’s pathological fear of love marks showing on his own body had translated to a preference for the more hidden, secret places to feed on another. 

It wasn’t the hideous feeling of blood being manually removed from his body by Erwin’s hungry sucking lips that Mike was so afraid of, either. 

It was the anesthetic getting into his bloodstream that was what he dreaded. 

There was something else besides pain killer in the feeder’s saliva… something that in high enough amounts acted like alcohol, like an aphrodisiac. 

The longer Erwin fed from him the greater the chance that enough of it would seep into his system and make him… feel things. Long ago, painful things that he had forcefully pushed far into the back of his heart where they couldn’t easily be found.

From a time before Levi, when he still mattered to Erwin. When this position, this situation would have been welcome. Willing.

**Why wasn’t he finished yet?**

The only reason Mike had been assigned to Erwin was simply a matter of ounces. He had enough size to him to be able to lose as much blood as Erwin needed and still survive. 

The doctors learned that lesson too late to save Nanaba. Or Rico. Or … gods, so many others.

They didn’t have to die. No one else did after all the titans had been exterminated. 

But once again, humanity hadn’t learned it’s lesson and created another disaster for itself. Again, vaccines had been their downfall.

The hysteria of having humans that could change from one form to another had led to so called ‘innoculations’ against catching the Titan Disease. The rich had been especially panicky. Most of them had had the shots before anyone realized the consequences.

Instead of prevention, they had created another illness… blood lust. Vampires.

Strangely, at first, it had actually helped. It lessened the pressure on the food supply and gave the survivors some breathing space to recover. Few died of starvation that year. None the one after.

But the rich nobles couldn’t change their ways. Or their tactics. In their entitlement they began to take people as ‘blood pets’. Eventually enlisting the Military Police to “assign” them whoever they wanted in the interest of keeping the status quo; keeping everything functioning in the face of the all too recent devastation was their ploy.

Power once again shifted from the people to the so-called Elite.

When Commander Nile Dawk had refused to go along with the Assignment anymore he disappeared, along with his wife and children. Others disappeared as well.

The final straw in the cementing of the new power center was finding Queen Historia dead on her throne and Captain of the Guard Levi Ackerman slain beside her. Both drained and mutilated.

The Royal Science Advisor, Hange Zoë, was missing. Presumed dead as well.

Human beings were once again firmly in their place as _cattle_. Nothing more.

After that, no one dared to rebel. Not even the most famous rebel of all: Commander Erwin Smith. 

When he was dragged before the Vampires Court he was offered, as a special citizen: The Hero of the Titan War... the choice of death, pet, or vaccine. Many wanted him dead in revenge for his harsh treatment of the nobility. More wanted him as a feed bag for his beauty. But it was recognized that turning him into one of their own was the best way to finish establishing their power.

Known to be a particularly morose kind of man, and frankly crippled, both emotionally and mentally, by the death of Levi, most expected him to martyr himself to the cause. 

If only they had known.

To everyone’s surprise he chose vaccine and embarked on a career of flagrant debauchery that surprised even the most sophisticated of pleasure seekers. 

If even half the rumors of his perversions were to be believed Erwin had outdone his new kind in every way. The people who had stood by in silent respect as he passed on the street after the War now fled in fear at even the sound of a carriage leaving his gates.

Mike, of course, knew none of this. Erwin’s first act a vampire was to have him imprisoned at his estate. Fed, clothed, and kept healthy by his slaves, he lived a life of endless dullness that centered on waiting for Erwin to feed off his blood and take pleasure from his body.

**Too much. I’m getting dizzy.**

“Erwin… stop. You’re taking too much.” He gasped. The lips at his thigh stilled. He watched as Erwin withdrew, mouth red and dripping. It was disgusting and arousing seeing him sit at the bedside in a chair fit for a prince, wipe his mouth with an embroidered linen napkin while still between Mike’s legs, his feet propped on the wide armrests for Erwin’s convenience.

Erwin placed his hand on Mike’s cock, feeling for any sign of hardness. There was none. Mike was successful in avoiding having too much aphrodisiac forced into his veins.

“Hm. Yes. It seems I have.” Erwin stood, the chair pushing back behind him.

Mike pulled his legs up onto the bed. Even that small action was too much for his drained body and he slumped to the side, his face pressed to the cool sheets.

Erwin was already shedding his fine white shirt and unbuckling his pants. He climbed up on the bed and arranged Mike’s long limbs, positioning him on his side for the evening’s use. Mike’s face turned even farther into the bedclothes.

Wet kisses along his shoulder and light strokes on his hip led to a firm grip and a voice in his ear.

“I know you hate me,” Erwin breathed huskily, “If you don’t, you should. I remember that we loved each other, that you followed me so steadfastly even after I abandoned you for another.”

Mike’s heart stilled at the cruelly honest words.

“I wish I could say I’m sorry. But that just isn’t possible for me anymore. I’m too far gone. The irony is that as the filthy thing I am now… I believe in a heaven and hell. And I have no doubt where I’m going. I treasure these times together, now, with you… even though I hurt you; for I know I’ll never see you in the next life.”

Erwin rubbed a hand through Mike’s now long, silky, honey-brown hair, “Humans are so beautiful, precious. You... most of all. Humanity is however an ugly mess that will soon end itself and free this beautiful world of it’s sickness forever. With my help.”

Mike felt him lean back to the drawer where Erwin kept the most personal items he used during... well it wasn't anything resembling lovemaking. He tried to relax. Pretend he wasn't there. Pretend this monster wasn't his beloved _Erwin._

"I gave this entire, fantastic world back to them! And they ruined it, again. _**Right in front of my face!**_ " Erwin spat in weak, ineffectual rage.

Mike didn’t even feel the knife slice at his neck. All he heard were Erwin’s words, “Say hello to our friends. Ask them to forgive me. Remember me how I was.”


End file.
